The Way the Water Flows
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Greg has a secret, a hobby that the team doesn't know about. When he gets a call from an old friend he has to decide either to do nothing or reclaim was is his. WHat will he choose?
1. The Way the Water Flows

**Chapter 1**

**Greg's Point of View**

The water felt like it always had; cool and soothing to me as I paddled out to reach the beginning of a swell. The wind buffeted me slightly but as an experienced surfer I just went with it. I am, by the way Greg Sanders Las Vegas CSI, who is currently enjoying my vacation to my hometown of San Francisco, California. I'm an ex-lab rat turned CSI though my physique wouldn't tell you that. What it would tell you, if you cared to look close is just how long I've been a surfer; all my life. From the time I could walk one thing interested me; the water. Then as the years went by the love of science took its place which is how I wound up in Vegas. My boss, Gil Grissom doesn't allow for much time off but some things happened and he thought it best I take a break. One thing that happened was a lab explosion that left me with pretty bad scarring.

Another, more recent thing a shooting I was almost involved in back in May or so. I wasn't hit but it left me shaken enough it began to affect my cases and some personal relationships; one relationship in particular. You see, another thing you might not know about me is that I'm gay. My boyfriend, fellow CSI Nick Stokes urged me to take the time off that our boss offered and maybe go somewhere relaxing. This of course is why I'm in the middle of the ocean on a secluded beach in San Fran. I know soon enough I'll have to go back to Vegas and to Nick but right now I'm just one with the water. And deep down that's the way it'll always be.

Here I am back in Las Vegas and sorely missing the quiet of the waves lapping the shore. My first day back and I'm already missing surfing. Of course this 'hobby' of mine is one no one outside of California really knows about. That secret however would soon be out in the open. I never really noticed it but the more time surfing I spent, the leaner muscled I became. Normally when I shower I bring something to change into after toweling off but this time I didn't. The steam of the shower had fogged the room so that I thought no one would see me, even if I was in a towel. You see ever since the explosion I've become a very private person were my body is concerned. I didn't count on, however my boyfriend and his best friend Warrick to be in the vicinity of the showers when I got out. Sighing I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist before turning to my locker.

I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as my mind was elsewhere, specifically the beach in Cali. I don't remember bumping into him but I must have. The next thing I know I'm on my ass on the cold tile and my sexy boyfriend is helping me up. "Ah hi babe, whatcha doing?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for such a stupid question. Nick shrugged it off and chuckled. "The better question is where were you just a minute ago? Off in la-la land, Greggo?" I half-smirked and muttered something that sounding like 'surfing' and turned to get my clothes. Nick and Warrick ambled off and I sighed in relief. I've had so many people make fun of me for being the geek that I just knew they'd pick at me for my favorite pastime. After getting my clothes on and headed to the break room to just chill for a while.

After my 3rd cup of Blue Hawaiian, I was feeling slightly more relaxed. That is till Hodges and Archie came in. "Hey Sanders heard from your little snuggle buddy that you've got nice abs. Mind if I have a peek?" he snorted and both lab rats walked off. My brow furrowed, what in the hell did he mean by that? I knew that surfing always kept me in good shape up last week was the first time in a while I'd been able to do it. Then a light bulb flipped on. Of course! Today outside the showers both Nick and Warrick had gotten more that a glimpse of my 'new' physique. I was banging my head on the table when everyone (Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara, and Grissom) came in. "What's up Greg?" Warrick asked. I jerked my head up and cocked my head to one side. 'AH nothing, just figured out something I should have known. So anything new going on that I missed?" I asked as a way to divert the topic.

"Yeah actually there was." Catherine said and proceeded to tell me about hers and Sara's new case. I nodded in the right places but my thoughts were miles away. That is until Grissom, of all people spoke up and said "So Greg you been working out?" I blinked a few times and said "Uh, nope, why do you ask?" Grissom and Warrick exchanged a look or two before Gris replied. "Ah no reason I was just curious. So how was San Francisco?" At this I had to grin. "Great, as always, it was nice to see my parents and go to some of my teenaged haunts." I laughed at the memory of spending the entire week out on the water. Teenaged haunts indeed. Everyone seemed pleased with this answer and the topic veered off again.

It wasn't until my phone rang that I knew the jig was up. I groaned once I saw the caller i.d. Knowing exactly why he was calling I answered the phone with a sharp 'Hello'; which in retrospect wasn't the best idea. "Hey G-man, heard you were in San Fran last week?" "Yeah I was, now tell me you didn't call to ask the same thing you do every year Chris." I heard a loud laugh on the other end and was vaguely aware of my co-workers staring at me. "Of course and this year you'll do it, right? And before you say no the prize is cash this year." My eyes lit up at the thought of cash and I knew I had to at least ask, "How much, C?" I could see him grin that sly grin of his as he whispered the amount. My eyes grew wide and I sputtered "Holy…sweet…that's a lot of money for a competition like this. Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive. So are you in?" I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed. "Alright just once more, okay? Never ask me again. If you do then you'll regret it." Chris knew my threat was empty, we both did.

All I heard before I hung up was a loud triumphant whoop and a voice screaming "G-man's back!" I laughed then groaned at realizing that everyone heard that conversation. "G-man, huh?" Warrick snorted at the same time Nick asked "What competition babe?" I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose wearily. "Okay everyone sit down and shut up and I'll tell you. I spent most of my time on my vacation surfing." I waited for the jeers but they never came. "Okay and what does this have to do with anything?" Grissom asked, clearly confused. "Well you see, in my high school and college years I was something of a San Fran legend. The G-man, the wave rider, Cali's hot shot…and many others I'm sure. Well everything was great until a guy named Mark 'King of the Surf' Thomas came to San Francisco to try and beat me."

My eyes glazed at the memory. "Needless to say he did beat 'the G-man' and managed to gain the favor of all my pervious fans. Plus he gave me this as a 'parting gift'." I walked around the table and lifted my pant leg on my right leg. There on my tan skin was a long smooth scar on my calf. "His board swiped mine, knocking me off and scraping my leg up. After that I admitted defeat and returned to the books; haven't ridden, in a competition since. This year, however the prize is cash; a nice chunk of it….so I'm gonna try my hand again." With that I sat back down and waited for their reactions. "Well how long 'til the race?" Sara asked. "At least two weeks; weather's an important factor." I looked at my Texan stud to see his reaction. "I think you should go reclaim your title, G-man." I grinned. He others nodded and I knew with them by me I could face even the 'King of the Surf'.

**AN: So what do ya think so far? This plot came to me in psych class. Odd, huh? Anyhoo, please review or else you'll have to wait longer for the next chapter. C-ya.- GreeneyedAlice91.**


	2. Training in the Midst of Chaos

**AN: Songs Greg jams to while training are Incubus' 'Anna Molly' and the Cold War Kids 'Hang Me Up to Dry' and ' On the Night My Love Broke Through'.**

**Training in the Midst of Chaos**

**Greg's Point of View**

As nervous as I was to be competing again it was overshadowed by my love of surfing. The minute the others said they were cool with this was the minute I fell into my old routine. Since I had begun surfing as a teenager I had always done a couple things to prepare my body and mind. One of those things was laps around a pool and that was the one I needed most. So, since Catherine's father own casinos I asked her to see where the best pool was and how often it was open. It didn't take long for us to find one in a rarely used hotel and with Cath's dad being who he is we got free use quite easy. One rule I never broke as I started training: never let anyone, under any circumstances watch you train.

Now I knew that if I let the rule up an inch it'd be gone in a mile but now it depends on the person wanted to watch. In other words Nick can be very persuasive. So that's why as I set up my iPod on full volume and click my training playlist he's there sitting in a deck chair just watching. I slip quietly into the water and stand for a minute, getting use to the temperature. I heard Nick chuckle a bit and I flipped him the bird as one of my favorite songs came on.

**A cloud hangs over this city by the sea**

**I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be**

**Out there and sober, as well from loneliness**

**Please do persist girl**

**It's time we met and made, a mess**

I nod my head once before paddling as I would had I a surfboard. I instinctually lifted my head up as I swam, first one lap then another, and yet another. I could feel Nick's eyes on me but I shook myself mentally. 'Focus on the water, Greg', I told myself. And I did; I focused on the chlorine smell each time I took a breath, I focused on the sound of water slapping gently against the side of the pool, I focused on each water marker as I passed it…5…10…15. Soon I fell into that sweet, tranquil rhythm I had so long ago. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I knew this was close to my 5th lap and the song had changed.

**Now hang me up to dry  
>You wrung me out<br>Too too too many times  
>Now hang me up to dry<br>I'm pearly like the whites  
>The whites of your eyes<strong>

I was getting kind of tired so I swam up to Nick's side of the pool. 'Having fun?" he asked. I grinned my 1,000-watt grin and replied "Of course I am. The question is, are you?" I saw his eyes darken with lust as he took in my abs and the water dripping off my bare chest. "One more song I promise and I'll be done for the day. Don't worry babe you won't be bored for long, just don't touch my iPod." With that in mind I swam off again. Somewhere in the next few laps the song changed yet again and this time I hummed along with the lyrics as I swam ever faster. I was quite fond of this particular song simply for the beat. As the lyrics echoed around the pool I reached my last lap.

**On the night that my love broke through**

**On the night that my love broke through**

**Revelations that came unglued **

**On the night that my love broke through**

The ringing of Nick's cell phone jerked me out of my daydream of music stardom. I heard him say 'Yeah I know…okay we'll be there." And I knew it was work. Sighing I swam up to his side of the pool and pushed myself up and onto the tile. Wordlessly Nick handed me a towel as I took my clothes and went to change. When I came out he had my iPod turned off and was ready to go. "What is it this time?" I asked tiredly. Nick rubbed my arm and replied "Robbery/homicide at that chain grocery store, you know the one that put that mom and pop store otta business?" I nodded; I had shopped at that very store a few times myself. As we got in the Denali I could still here the soothing slap of water against the poolside and I laid my head against the window.

Nick noticed but said nothing he knew as well as I that this was one of the few times either of us got any peace on a workday. We were loath to let it go but jobs had to be done. The robbery/homicide scene was in complete disarray; fruit was knocked to the floor, bullet holes in boxes of cereal. "How many DB's?" I asked. Nick held up 2 fingers and I sighed gratefully. At least there would be less to process. The bodies were that of a man, the manager by the looks of it and a woman who was probably an employee. Yeah, the name on the smock said 'Emily' and the manager's name was 'Garret'. Both looked to be about in their mid-twenties and most likely had been doing this job to pay off loans. I shook my head at the injustice of it, I mean who would kill two people even though they and obviously gotten the cash?

Well that was how the world worked I suppose, despite the best efforts of good people. As we processed the scene I reflected on how lucky I was to be living, like I always do when someone is killed too young. Of course my thought rolled around to the upcoming competition and one solitary question buzzed in my skull: Was I truly ready to do this and risk losing to Mark Thomas again? I wanted to prove him, and everyone who had supported me wrong but what if I failed and was further humiliated? I don't think, if I lost this I'd ever look at surfing the same way again. If I win this I'm treating the team to a big steak dinner.


	3. Taunts ofthe Not So GoodNature

**Taunts of the Not so Good-natured Kind**

**Greg's point of view**

It was as it had been every other day; normally. Well normal for a level 1 CSI who was training on the side for a surfing competition. Juggling training, cases, and the occasional date with Nick was a feat in and of itself. They should just give me a medal for all the things I have to do on a daily basis. Anyway as I was getting back to HQ after a double homicide with Warrick (Nick and I would be ALL over each other) my cell buzzed. Rolling my eyes wearily I answered with a flat 'Sanders'. The voice on the other end was hushed but with a distinct San Fran accent. "Hope you're ready for a beat down, G-man. That's right just like last time. You can't run home from this one hot shot." The voice snarled quietly then hung up.

Warrick, who had heard the entire call, motioned for my phone to check the number. I numbly handed him it and thought to myself, 'Could this day be any worse?' I was brought out of my musings by a cough and Warrick's deep voice saying "We're here Greggo." I nodded and hopped out, intent on finding Nick and going home. But unfortunately my partner for the night had another idea entirely. 'We have to tell Grissom about the call." He said and I sighed knowing full well home wouldn't be my destination for a while yet. I barely noticed anything as I was adrift in a sea of memories.

_Flashback_

_ The beach was deserted for once as I paddled out to catch the beginning of a sure to be monster wave. I caught it alright; as did someone else. The other guy was tall with black hair and piercing green eyes, he gave me a glare full of venom as I slid past, intent on reaching the end of the curl before it collapsed. He too had the same idea and as I could only watch, dumbfounded he sailed pasted me, nearly knocking me off my board in the process. He was faster than most guys I'd seen and in a way I admired him for it. That was, until I learned exactly what he was like. _

_ Once on dry sand again I was set to walk to my car and go home when suddenly two rather beefy guys blocked my path. One was thicker than his companion but still intimidating enough for me to about wet myself. I wondered briefly if I was the target of something but once the black-haired green-eyed menace on a board showed up I knew I was. Nervously I raked a hand through my damp hair. "Um…may I ask why you are blocking my way to my car?" The bouncer-like guys in front of me glanced once at the taller leader of the trio. It was then that he spoke. His voice was soft but held a sharp deadly edge as he said, "You, Greg Sanders, are an excellent surfer. But unfortunately for you, you are also set to race next weekend, correct?" At my confused nod he continued and I got more and more worried. "You see, any note-worthy person I come across, I find, is an immediate threat to my winning whatever race I'm enter in. If they aren't racing in the race then I let them go. However, if they are….well I make sure they never do so again." At this the two ape-like men cracked their knuckles._

_ It was then that I knew I couldn't fight so I decided to run. Without saying a word I took off and ran like I was an Olympic sprinter and at that moment I was. I vaguely heard the thud of the thugs heavy feet as they tromped after me. If I had one thing on them it was speed and I knew exactly how to use it to my advantage. Quickly I dove for the pier and the second I was under it began a frantic zig zag run that I knew the two goons couldn't follow. I was wrong. It seemed they were smarter than I had given them credit for and as I zigged around a support beam Thug 1 caught me in the stomach with a meaty fist. It knocked the wind out of my body and sent me to the ground just as Thug 2 began to pound my unprotected back. Do you know when you watch UFC and you cringe as the fighter on the bottom gets pummeled in the ribs again and again? Well that's how I felt. At one point I'm sure I fought back but a heavy-handed blow to the side of my head taught me not to. Then miraculously the pain stopped. I was wary of this new development and cautiously opened my right eye. The coast was clear and without another second's thought I bolted and somehow made it to my car. _

_ Flaskhback end_

I jumped slightly as Warrick put his hand on my shoulder. Are you okay man? You're hands are shaking again." I glanced down and laughed humorlessly. "I'm find I suppose. Where are we?" "Grissom's office, we're waiting on him and the rest of the team." I groaned and curled into myself. Why did shit like this happen to me? I ran my fingers through my mussed gelled hair and stopped. That was what I had done that day as well. Suddenly seized with worry that I was being chased again I stood, ready to bolt. It was then that the rest of the team filed in. I relaxed a tiny bit and went to stand by Nick who put an arm around my waist. "What is this about, 'Rick? Greggo?" he asked, tightened his grip. I wriggled to create space between us. He looked at me oddly but I knew by the time I told everything he would know the reason behind my action.

As quickly as I could, without sounding muddled, I told first of the threat and then slowly told of what Mark had his goons do to me. The rest of the team held a mix of sympathy and anger but Nick, my Nicky was furious. "How dare they? Just because you were gonna beat that slimball's ass they beat yours?" I gulped at his voice; never had it sounded so cold and full of anger. "They didn't have to worry about me winning, Nick. At the race I lost, big time. I never raced again till now. I knew Mark would catch wind of it but I expected the threats to happen when we're in San Francisco not while we're still in Vegas." Nick turned me to face him "But the fact that you expected them to happen scares the shit otta me darlin'."I shrugged. "Every sport has its risks of threats of bodily harm, by competitors or through accidents; and this is no different. I knew exactly what I was getting into by making this 'comeback', if you will. I decided that the prize was worth the risk." With that I jerked out of his grasp and headed to the door.

I was angry; not some much angry at Nick as angry at Mark for even causing this 'discussion' to take place. As I headed down the hallway to the locker room, I felt a hand grab my arm. Instinctively I whirled around, covering any exposed are on my body from what my keyed up mind consider a threat. It wasn't much of a threat. Sara stood in front of me, her mouth wide open. "Sorry, habit." I mumbled and she nodded. We both had experiences that kept us on our toes in the future. She smiled as she spoke. "Don't be mad at him Greg, he does love you." I sighed. "I know and I'm not mad at him; I'm mad that that memory even happened in the first place. If I had kept on walking…" She shook her head. "It would have been much, much worse."

Carefully she touched my shaking hands and led me back to Grissom's office. Someone thrust a cup of my Blue Hawaiian into my hands and I nodded my thanks. Taking a small sip of that heavenly brew I close my eyes as all the dark thoughts went away. Finally after a minute of calming down I opened my eyes. "Now that Greg has come back to reality, shall we say, what are we going to do about the threats?" Grissom asked, putting everything back in motion. My eyes, tired though they were, sought out my lover. I found him leaning against the wall near the door and I cautiously approached him. Not one word was spoken as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. It was an 'I'm sorry' and a 'I forgive you' in one and what a kiss it was. Reluctant ly we pulled away to find everyone watching us. I had the decency to blush and Grissom simply rolled his eyes and carried on with his monologue.

It was about ten pm when we finished talking. The plan was to have our (Mine and Nick's) house phone tapped and my cell phone as well. Then, because we had done a background check on Mark and saw he had prior arrests for assault against a competitor, we had two officers tail me day in and day out. It did make me feel a bit safer but at this point I'd do anything to keep those I love safe from my personal demons. The only factor we didn't know was when and where Mark's connections would strike next.

**AN: Oooo some drama! Yay! Don't worry there will be romance, probably in the next chapter. Unfortunately I'll be out of town this weekend so the next chap will be up when I can write it. Anyhoo, review people, review and I'll send you a shirtless Nick or Greg (your choice). Lol, well thanks for readin' and hope you enjoy it so far. Till next time…-GreeneyedAlice91**


	4. Hog Heaven

**Hog Heaven**

**Greg's Point of View**

The day, or night in my case was normal as could be until Grissom handed out assignments, that is. "Greg, you and Sara have a DB at 'Hog Heaven' bike shop. Nick you and Warrick have…." The rest was lost on me as the words DB and 'Hog Heaven' run through my brain on repeat. It couldn't be….I really hoped I was wrong in my assumption. Finally, noticing everyone staring at me I blinked and strode out of the break room; eager to disprove my theory on the identity of the deceased. As Sara and I drove off in the Denali I noticed she kept stealing glances at me. I sighed, I so wasn't ready to answer any questions but I knew it was bound to happen sometime. "Alright missy, ask away." Sara beamed at me and launched in to her first question. "What made you space out so bad while Gris was handing out assignments?"

Biting my lip I thought on how to answer that. "Well you see I might know who the DB is….I truly hope I'm wrong though." "Oh." Was all I got as a reply and I was glad for the silence….at least for now. Once we pulled into the familiar, to me, parking lot of the small bike shop I knew my worst fear had come true. Well maybe not my worst fear but it came pretty close. The shop's front door was wide open with yellow police tape already crisscrossing it. Careful not to tear it I ducked under it with Sara following me. The normally bright florescent lights were off, only allowing sunlight to filter through the windows. Motorcycles of all makes and models were strategically placed on the 'floor' of the shop. Harleys, Hondas, Yamahas, and Suzkis were interspersed throughout the main part of the bike shop. I spent a minute or two looking lovingly over a favorite 'hog' of mine, a powerful Harley that I'd been eying for a while but didn't have the money to buy. Sara's voice interrupted my hungry gaze.

"Over here Greg." Sara was behind the counter, crouched down so far I could only see the top of her head, and barely so. I dreaded looking at who it might be but I knew I had to do it. My lungs expanded as I took in the metallic scent of blood mixed with motor oil. I threw the Harley one last fleeting glance and stepped behind the counter. There face bloated and distorted, was my long-time friend and owner of Hog Heaven, Mike King. Stab wounds, four in all were lacing his body, staining his shirt. A ring of bruises like a grotesque necklace adorned his throat. Mike physically was a big guy and the marks were stretched across his skin more so than they would had he been skinnier. I bit my lip and tried to focus on the area around my dead friend. It was clean, as clean as the floor of a motorcycle shop can be. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted a chip of something.

I tread over to it and picked it up in my gloved fingers, careful not to drop it. It was a tiny piece of glass of some sort. I quickly called Sara over. "This look like normal glass to you?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side and looked closer, shaking her head negatively. "I think it's from one of the bikes…check and see if one of them has a broken light somewhere." I said as Sara groaned and grumbled about the long task I had given her. Bagging the evidence I continued to process the scene. Nothing else save for the piece of glass was amiss. By the time I was done processing David had come to retrieve the body, which by this time had set into rigor. After seeing that my old friend was safely on the way to Doc Roberts' table I went to help Sara. I found her down on her haunches inspecting a Yamaha's headlight, which had a small piece missing out of it.

"I think this is our bike. We need to call someone who works here to tell them its evidence." Sara said, standing up. "And we'll need the information of the last customer Mike saw tonight and if any of them wanted this particular bike." I replied. Within an hour we had talked to an employee, had Brass come pick up the bike, and got a hold of the records we needed. I was tired and saddened and just wanted to go home but then as soon as we reached the lab Doc paged me with Mike's COD. Sighing I ignored everyone, save Sra and the two of us went down to the morgue to see what Doc had for us. My voice must have sounded hollow as both the coroner and my current partner gave me an odd look. "I knew Mike; we knew each other in college. Good guy." Both nodded and I barely listened to Doc explain what I had already known. COD was, essentially, strangulation but the multiple stab wounds helped a bit too. Now all that was left was to find the killer.

****

The next few days proved taxing but in the end the guy, a former disgruntled employee of Mike's, Jason Turner confessed to the murder. His, in my opinion, lame ass reason was "The guy fired me 'cause I showed up drunk to work once, only once." I scoffed at this as I watched from behind glass as Brass interrogated Turner. I'm sure Mikey fired him for much more than that but since there was nothing I could do I tried to let it go. That was until Warrick and Nick came bounding into the break room, smiles on their faces like it was Christmas. "GREGGO! Come outside, there's something here for you from a Mike King." Nick boomed. My face paled and my hands shook as I dutifully followed my boyfriend and his best friend out to the parking lot. There under one of the street lights was my Harley. I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe as Warrick thumped me on the back and mutter about me being so freakin' lucky. "Oh there was a note with it.' The dark skinned man said and thrust a piece of notebook paper into my hand.

_G,_

_ I know how long you've wanted this bike and I being who I am decided to give it to you. No you don't owe me anything, just kick Mark's ass at the competition for me. Take care of this sweet piece of machine; I know you'll treat her right._

_ -Mike_

My eyes clouded with tears as I ran my hand over the seat of the bike. A helmet dangled on the handlebars and without hesitating I donned it and twisted the key Warrick gave me. The purr of the engine had never sounded as sweet as it did now. Grinning like a kid in a candy store I swung my leg over the bike and sat on the vibrating machine. With a wink in Nick's direction I roared off and out of the parking lot. The wind whipped my body as the powerful bike tore down the silent streets of Vegas. As sad as I was that Mike was dead he had unknowingly gave me the perfect way to heal form his death. As the lights and buildings blurred I felt a peace settle over me. I was going to be fine.


	5. Evil Breeds Evil

**Evil Breeds Evil**

**OC Point of View**

I sigh as I wipe my bloody hands on my frayed jeans. How long does it take to kill someone? I mean really, it only took me, oh about 30 minutes tops to kill Mike King. And that was with his struggling. Laughing to myself I shake my head as I go to the old sink and watching, as if mesmerized as the cold water washes my skin clean. '_As if it never happened.' _I muse to myself even though I know full well it did. When I first heard the job I was to do I wondered if my employer had gone nuts…but as I thought more on it I realized he was sane; sometimes too much so. Really it was brilliant, kill a close friend of the G-Man's and we're back in the scare business. I blink owlishly at my reflection in the cracked mirror. It's midnight and the body should be discovered sometime in the next few hours. And to pawn it off on some drunk employee of King's? Well that's absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. I straighten up and turn off the tap, my hands clean. Off to the next job I suppose.

The interesting, and hilarious thing is that the CSIs didn't even think to look into the death of King any further. And they are suppose to be so smart. Not so smart now, huh? It irks me just a little that they didn't want to play anymore, I mean you think the evidence would point away from that stupid drunk but unfortunately it pointed directly to him. The door creaks as I open it and make my way to my non descript car, every good hit man has to have one of course. It is silent as the grave in the car as I drive off to my next destination, which of course won't be told till the CSIs enter the picture. It is logical to assume, however that since I work for someone who wants Greg Sanders dead that the next to perish would be someone close to the young Californian. But not too close. Someone he knew in college or maybe high school, someone who actually was his friend; not that he had many real friends. The house I pull up to is painted an off white, making it one in a million. A shrub, neatly trimmed, stands by the front door. The front door is painted red and the paint is old and peeling. Not bothering to knock, I just turn the handle.

As expected the door opens with no problem at all. I scoff, I mean come on people this is Vegas not the boondocks! I chuckle to myself as I silent slid through the house. It is pitch black and I stumble my way to the back bedroom. Normally I'd be on high alert at the fact that my fumbling didn't arouse anyone but I knew from the information the boss gave that this particular person indulges in sleeping pills. Quite heavily for the job she does. Teresa Goodman, lawyer by day and dancer by night. Well not this night, or any after for that matter. The bedroom door creaks and I pause on the threshold my breath in my throat. A soft sigh is heard from within and I exhale quietly as I push open the door. There, sprawled helter skelter on the bed is Teresa. She looks pretty enough, for a dancer. Graceful long legs partially exposed, cream skin, auburn hair spilling across a pillow. Fairly fine features, at least from what I see. Smiling to myself I raise my weapon of choice, a serrated knife and strike. The first is a direct hit, right to the spine. The next is the one that finishes the job, one swift cut and it's all over for Ms. Goodman. The fact that the method of murder is different should wake up the CSIs a little I think. A feral grin stretches my face out as I slip away into the night.

**Greg's Point of View**

The cool air hits my cheek as I step out of the Denali and head to the break room. The faces that greet me aren't smiling. My heart stops for a split second and my mind goes through everyone who could have died. Grissom clears his throat, snapping me out of my wandering. "Greg, first I'm very sorry to say that your parents called and a family friend of yours has passed away; a John Campbell." I nod at this, not too surprised, Mr. C, after al was getting on in years. "The other thing is….Greg do you know this woman?" My eyes alight on a picture of a young woman, auburn haired and fine featured. I smile a bit and reply. "Yeah she and I were best friends growing up, her name's Teresa Goodman and she is a lawyer here in Vegas. Works as a dancer too, if I remember correctly, why do you ask Griss?" It's then that I notice the looks everyone has; Warrick is glum, Cath looks near tears, Sara is pissed off and Nick looks apologetic. "What's wrong, is she in trouble or something? Griss, Cath….Nicky?" I whimper, turning to my boyfriend. "Sweetheart…Teresa is dead. She was murder late last night in her sleep." The breath I am taking in stops and I choke on my own air.

I shake my head back and forth. No, this is a sick fucking joke…not Resa. "No…you are all joking! She's not…she…Resa…" I gasp as my world fades and dims. The last thing I remember is Nick shouting my name as blackness consumes me from all sides.

****

I wake up in a cold sweat. My breath is heavy in my lungs as the events of today rush at me. "Teresa…" I croak out and immediately Nick is there at my side, the others standing beyond him. I glance around the room once as the tears fall. My sobs sound hollow as do my next words. "Can I see her?" Grissom nods and Nick helps me up. Catherine hands me a packet of tissues, which I take knowing full well I'll need them. The walk to the morgue is a blur. Grissom is on one side of my shaking frame and Nick is on the other. Grissom vaguely explains that she died as peacefully as she could considering the circumstances and that the only marks at on her back. I'm sure my mind registered this but I don't really care. When we enter the morgue I almost break seeing my oldest friend laying there on Doc's table. My steps slow and only one question leave my lips. "Doc can I borrow the CD player?" Everyone is taken aback as Doc nods and goes to get it. Smiling to myself I retrieve a CD I had brought with me to work. I eject Doc's current music choice and pop in mine, pressing the next button till I find my chosen song.

My eyes brim with unshed tears as the beat plays. I take a step or two up to the table where Teresa is. My warm hand reaches for hers as the song, 'Boys of Summer' by The Ataris plays in the background. The world falls away and it's me and 'Resa swaying to this song in my parent's backyard. Her hand is cold but to me it feels so warm as the lyrics pour from the speakers. The tears I was holding back fall as I press my lips to her hand and just stand there letting every good memory flood my soul. At one point in my life I thought Teresa and I would get married, as did our parents. Then I came out of the closet and the hazy dreams of a Sanders-Goodman wedding vanished; not that Teresa and I minded. We loved one another, that was true, just not the way everyone wanted. "Hey Resa, long time no see…sucks that its like this but you know it's better than not at all. Anyway I know you know this but you'll always be my best friend. I promise that I'll find the bastard who did this; your death will not be in vain. Bye Resa, love you." I released her icy hand and stepped back, although it hurt to do so. I closed my eyes as Doc Robbins placed my best friend in a drawer and shut it.

A song by Cartel had long replaced The Ataris and I sang the lyrics with a smile on my face. "**Shelter me oh genius words/just give me strength to pen these things/ and give me peace to will her wings/ and oh, oh carry on all you minstrels of the world/ we will catch our lady's ear, we will win for us the girl**."* The violins faded into the air around us and I turned and walked to the CD player as Dido's 'White Flag' started up. My hand trembled as I pressed the stop button, silencing the soft voice of the lead singer. Carefully, so not to scratch it I took the CD out and put it back in its clear case. The writing on it, in electric green Sharpie proclaimed 'Teresa and Greg-Best Friend Forever mix'. I remember the day we made this, we were bored and it was too cold to go outside. Teresa had some mad skills with a computer and she decided we should make a mix CD. We did that and made two copies; mine went with me to college, then to Vegas and I'm sure hers did the same. I told Grissom, Nick, and Doc as much as I put the CD back in my bag. Smiling, even at something like this I turned and walked away humming 'I'm Like a Bird' by Nelly Furtado, a favorite of Teresa's. My heart may be heart with the death of a loved one but I knew that I had a guardian angel watching me from now on.

**AN: *lyrics are from Cartel's 'A Minstrel's Prayer.' Okay, just so people know this is not what I had in mind for this chapter but my muse was in the driver's seat while writing this and I couldn't say no. I really hope everyone likes it and do me and Greg a favor and review. Thanks- GreeneyedAlice91**


	6. The Sweetest Addiction

**Chapter 6**

**Nick's Point of View**

Greg was still a bit shook up over Teresa's death that became apparent when we were at her house. Everything was fine until he spotted a picture of the two of them, they had just graduated from high school and both had dorky grins on their faces. He smiled lightly at the photo for a moment then I saw his shoulders tighten and he clenched his fist. Before Warrick or I knew what had happened the picture lay on the carpet in a broken frame and Greg had stormed out the door. I motioned for Warrick to pick up the broken frame and pieces of glass and set the picture somewhere safe. After a few minutes of looking I found my lover in Teresa's backyard flat on his back looking at the sky.

"It's really quite pretty out here. For Vegas I mean. Of course the star, when they come out, are pretty here but nothing beats laying on a beach in Cali somewhere staring at the stars. 'Resa and I did that all the time; from the time we graduated high school to when we both moved here. She was the first person, aside for my family to accept that I was gay. She was as loud and rambunctious as I used to be but this job…it takes that from you. I think it has taken her death, my best friend's death, for me to realize that." He said, blinking back tears. I frowned; Greggo was too good of a CSI to be experiencing burn out this early.

Then I smiled to myself. All he needed was a little TLC and I was just the person to give him that. "Hey Greg why don't you go back to the lab, maybe hang out with Archie and Hodges, I'm sure Griss won't mind." I said, a plan forming in my head. I heard the grass as he moved to sit up and turned to face me. "Um...okay Nicky. I guess I kind of need to get out of here anyway." He smiled. It wasn't a full-blown grin like everyone was accustom to but it was a start. Kissing him on the cheek, I headed back towards the house to explain my plan to Warrick as my lover walked to his car. As soon as I was sure he'd left I filled 'Rick in on my idea. Tonight was going to be one Greg would never forget.

An hour later and my arms were full of groceries, candles, massage oil, and one gigantic bouquet of roses and I was trying to open my front door. Finally by setting a few things down I got the door unlocked and opened. Wasting no time I put up the food I wasn't going to use and placed the remaining non-food things on the kitchen table. With a glance at the clock I began to cook the chicken for the chicken parmesan and the marinara sauce going over it. As the chicken cooked I busied myself with fixing up the bedroom. Candles glowed from the dresser and the bottle of vanilla scented oil sat on the nightstand. Half of the roses were spread on the bed and floor and the other half created a trail leading to the bedroom. Dusting my hands of I surveyed my handiwork. Satisfied it was up to par, I went back into the kitchen to finish the rest of the meal.

By the time I heard Greg pull up the food was on the table and desert was in the fridge. Smiling I leaned against the doorway of the kitchen waiting for my Greg to walk in. The minute he came in the living room I knew he had no idea what was going on. Shaking my head I cleared my throat and bit back a laugh as he whirled around to stare open-mouthed at me. "Nicky…when did you do all this? Why did you do all this?" he asked, slowly making his way toward me. "I came home early and as to why I did this…I thought you could use a little R&R." I said. He was still looking at me with those wide beautiful eyes when I took his hand and led him into the kitchen.

I turned to Greg to gauge his reaction and smirked at it. I had rendered the great Greg Sanders speechless. My triumph was short-lived as the next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall and his hot little mouth was on mine. Not that I minded but I knew there would be more time for that later so, reluctantly I pulled away. "Come on the food will get cold if we don't hurry." I laughed, taking in his hangdog expression. Sitting at the table and gesturing for him to do the same, I dug in to the steaming chicken. It was worth everything to see the tense, worn look melt from Greg's face as he fairly inhaled the food. "Eager, aren't we?" I said, grinning at his now bashful face. As soon as I was sure he had finished his main course I went to the fridge.

The look on his face was priceless as I pulled out the chilled chocolate-covered strawberries. I'm pretty sure there was drool on one side of his mouth as he gazed at the delectable desert. When he reached out to touch one, I slapped his hand away. Instead I picked one up and, walking over to where he sat, slowly fed it to him. The sounds coming from his mouth nearly drove me crazy, those sweet little moans and hums of pleasure. It took all the restraint I had not to ravish him at the table. Instead, after he finished the chocolate-covered berry I held out my hand. With a quirked eyebrow and cocked head he took it, allowing me to lead him to the bedroom. Tears shone like liquid stars in his eyes as he turned from the bed to look at me. "Is this…for me?" he squeaked and I softly smiled. "You deserved it sweetheart. It's the least I could do." Gently unbuttoning his shirt and caressing every inch of exposed skin, I uncovered my lover's lithe body.

Once Greg was naked in the glow of the candles I motioned for him to lay down on the bed, on his stomach. Straddling him I uncapped the massage oil and went to work on his back and shoulders, relieving every spot of tension I came across. His moans and sighs made my cock twitch in anticipation for what was to come. As soon as I was sure his body was loose and relaxed I rolled him over. As I gazed down at the serene face of the one I loved I smiled to myself. Who would have ever thought that someone so special would have chosen me to be with? A whimper of need brought me back to the present and my smile changed into a devilish grin. Lowering my mouth to Greg's slightly parted lips, I kissed him. My tongue caressed his plump bottom lip as I felt his mouth open further.

Our lips locked in a sweet, passionate kiss; I roamed my hands up and down my lover's body. When I felt him tug on my shirt I realized I was still dressed. Before I could pull away and take off the offending garment myself, I felt Greg's slender hands doing it for me. I pulled away as the shirt slid over my head and arms, exposing my bare chest. Immediately Greg's mouth was kissing, licking and biting my skin. I threw my head back as jolts of pleasure flew through me. Within no time I too was naked and Greg was on top of me doing amazing things with his mouth to my skin. Then I felt his sweet little mouth on my erection and I groaned as he bobbed up and down. Just when I thought I'd cum he pulled away and motioned for me to roll over.

Once on my elbows and knees I felt Greg's finger, first one then two and finally three, stretching me. The sound of a condom being opened and lube being uncapped made me moan for the feel of my lover inside me. Before I knew it Greg was filing me and I was moving back against him. Needing no further prompting he began to move, slow and sweet at first, then harder and faster. I gritted my teeth as I tried, and failed to hold off my orgasm. My stomach and Greg's free hand were drenched in cum as his thrusts got ever faster. With a loud moan that sounded like something in Norwegian, my lover came inside me. Panting I collapsed, Greg on top of me and his arms around my waist. Gentle kisses were pressed into my heated flesh as I heard him whisper "Thank you."

**AN: Okay so a lot of things have been happening to me lately which is why this update took so long. First the original chapter I had written wouldn't upload, then the internet was down, and then I sprained my ankle. And now, finally I have had a chance to update. I hope you all enjoyed the sweet smut between the boys. Make my day and review and you'll get a shirtless CSI of your choice! C-ya-GreeneyedAlice91**


	7. Two is Better Than One

**Chapter 7**

**Sara's Point of View**

I was at the lab waiting on results from Hodges on a case when the idea occurred to me. I was from California too, more specifically San Francisco. In fact Greg and I met on the water; he cut me off in the middle of a huge swell. Needless to say I wasn't happy with him at first but the more we hung out the closer we became. I, of course ended up hearing about, then later meeting Teresa Goodman, so I knew how shook up Greg was going to be when Grissom told us about her death. She was a fun-loving person and matched Greg in personality. Maybe that's how they wound up best friends? On the other hand Greg and I are complete opposites; he's fun and easily excited, kind of like a puppy and I'm…well I'm not. Oh but I digress; back to my idea…which was about the competition. As I've said before Greg and I met on the water, which means that I know how to surf as well. Granted, I'm not the natural that Greg is but I can, on a good day, give him a run for his money.

Hodges's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I turn to hear what he'd found. Paper in hand I marched to Grissom's office. Hodges findings on this case were important and I needed to get Grissom's advice on my idea. Wasting no time with knocking, I barged in and sat in the one chair in front of Grissom's desk. My sudden arrival startled him and he jerked his head up. "Ah Sara, to what do I owe this pleasure?" "Two things Grissom, one I have the results from Hodges and two…I have decided I'm going to enter the competition in order to keep Greg safe." I replied, flicking a piece of hair over my shoulder. Grissom raised one salt and pepper brow. "Can you surf Sara?" I snorted at this. "I grew up in California just like Greg did. In fact we met out on the water. He cut me off." I smirked at the memory as I watched my boss's reaction.

Grissom's face contorted into a series of facial expressions; humor, worry, and pride for a moment as he took in what I'd said. "Well if you re sure about this then I don't see a problem. Ask Greg about registering. So now what about this case?" For the next 30 minutes I sat in Grissom's office going over possible theories about the current case. My case, in relation to Warrick and Nick's was much less…trying emotionally. In my case I didn't know the victim, of course neither Warrick nor Nick knew Teresa but just Greg knowing her could make it hard to be objective. Finally I escaped Griss's office and began to look for Greg. After about 10 minutes of looking I found him in his old workstation. "Hey. So I'm entering the competition." I blurted out, in order to draw him out of his self-imposed silence. It worked because he snapped his head up and just stared at me for a few seconds. "Really? Well that means I'll actually have some competition. You can start training with me tomorrow after work if you want. I bet I'll still beat you." He grinned, the spark of a challenge in his brown eyes.

Never one to back down from a challenge, I smirked and tossed my head back. "You're on. The loser buys the winner's lunch. In fact why don't we invite the team to watch?" Greg's tan skin paled a bit but he swallowed and lifted his chin. "I accept those terms Ms. Sidle. Make sure you bring plenty of cash, I'll want a big lunch." I laughed at his retreating back and left myself to tell Grissom and Catherine about the race.

****

The minute I got off work the next day, I headed to the pool Greg said to meet him at. I had brought my swimsuit with me and was ready to kick some ex-lab rat butt. When I pulled up to the hotel I saw everyone's cars there. At first my stomach was filled with butterflies because of the fact I hadn't surfed in ages but I calmed down by imagining what kind of outrageous food I'd make Greg buy when I won. Swimsuit and towel in hand I opened my car door and, after getting out, closed it and walked to the part of the hotel where the pool was. Once inside I spotted Grissom sitting by Catherine and Warrick. Nick was leaning up against the wall and Greg was probably changing. Without saying hello I went to the women's changing room. Carefully I put all my clothes on the bench and donned my swimsuit. It was a one-piece that was made for racers rather than just recreational swimming. Grinning at my reflection I headed back to the pool. Greg was already there chatting with Nick and Warrick, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey G-man, what do you say we put this to music?" I yelled to him. The look he gave me said it all. "Ladies and Gentlemen." We said at the same time. Everyone else looked at us funny but when Greg reached for his iPod they got it. A minute more and the sound of Saliva filled the room. The opening notes were our cue and we slid into the water. A silent count of '1, 2,3' and we shot off. Stroke after stroke we swam side by side until Greg dove under. Not to be outdone, I picked up the pace and followed him. The cheering was dimmed underwater and for that I was grateful. Looking beside me I noticed Greg was no longer there. Mentally swearing I sped up and surfaced. A little ahead of me I saw his telltale two-toned locks and I pushed even faster. My lungs burned as I took in large gulps of air. My fingers stretched as far as they could and I groaned when I saw Greg's touch the cool wall first. Mine touched the tile not a second later as I panted, clinging to the side of the pool. "That…was…close. Come the competition I'll be in top form and it won't be such an easy win." I said, somewhat breathless.

Greg's ringing laughter made me laugh as I lifted myself out of the pool. Greg was beside me in a minute, hugging me. "Great swim 'sis'. You gave me a run for my money a few times out there. What do you say we split the bill on lunch, huh?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with child-like joy. "Sure 'bro' that sounds great." I replied, linking my arm with his. Nick was the first to get a hug from the sopping wet winner. He took it like a man though, even wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend and ruffling his hair. Warrick was next in line, quickly followed by Catherine. When he got to Grissom I watched in amazement as Greg managed to hug our curmudgeon boss. Of course immediately after said hug Grissom snatched a towel lying on the table to dry off with. Shaking my head I went and put a hand on Greg's shoulder. "I'm starved so how 'bout that lunch now?" Wrapping a towel firmly around his shoulders he nodded and went to change as I did the same. When we got back to the others were arguing on where to go. In the end the winner got to pick and much to everyone's surprised Greg choose the diner we eat at all the time. When Nick asked why he picked somewhere we always go he replied, "Well if I wasn't halving the bill I'd choose somewhere fancy." We laughed nad joked around as we headed out to eat.

**AN: The idea of Sara signing up for the competition was given to me by one of my loyal reviewers, ****ShikamaruNaraChunin. Thank u for all your help with the dreaded writer's block. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review, review, review! C-ya-GreeneyedAlice91**


	8. Sin City

**'Sin City'  
>AN: I had to re-write this chapter for a personal reason. So its not as good. Spoilers for <strong>**Criminal Minds**** episodes 'The Fisher King part 2', 'Memoriam', 'Revelations'.**

Chapter 8

Spencer's Point of View  
>The heat of Vegas bears down on me as I walk up to the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Sweat trickles down my forehead and I angrily wipe it away as I push open the glass door. A blast of cool air makes me sigh as I walk up to the front desk. "Excuse me. Is Greg Sanders in?" I ask the bored-looking receptionist. A few keystrokes later and I have my answer and directions to the break room. When I get there I know it is the right place by the delicious smell of coffee wafting through the air.<p>

Just as I'm set to pour a cup a hand I'm quite familiar with reaches for the coffee pot. "Hey dude hands off the Blue Hawaiian, that's mine." I smirk when I recognize the voice. "Well, well Cousin Greg do you treat Aunt Jean that way? Or is it just me?" I ask, chuckling. I turn to gage the expression on his face and my smirk becomes a full-blown grin when I see how shocked he is. "Surprised to see me?" I ask when Greg says nothing. He nods dumbly and I finish fixing myself a cup of that sweet smelling brew.

Before I can say another word the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer make me break out in a panic; the mug flies up in the air and hot coffee goes everywhere. I jump and spin around, reaching for my gun when my eyes land on the owner of said footsteps. The man is shorter than Greg but has more muscle, sort of like a white Derek Morgan. Eyeing him up and down I cringe when my voice cracks. "Who are you?" An eyebrow raise is all I get for a reply when Greg steps in. "This is Nick Stokes, he and I work together." I nod but the way Greg says it implies a bit more than just working together. "So what made you so scared anyway?" Nick asks. His accent is Texan and I think to myself, 'Probably a football player.'

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a throat clearing. "Oh. I'm sorry, um to be honest I've been going through a rough year so…it's got me on edge." I mutter, telling the truth. I have been going through a rough year, what with Hankle and NA meetings and all. Both Nick and Greg nod and exchange a glance. Nervously I check to see if my shirt sleeves are covering my arms. Satisfied that they are, I look back up to find both men looking at me. "What's going on Spence? You are never this jumpy, even when you get through seeing Aunt Diana." Greg inquires.

Then the floodgates break and I find myself telling them everything; about Hankle and what he did to me, about shooting up, about the guilt I still carry. By the end the tale I'm rubbing my arm where the faded track marks were and trying to focus on where I am now. Suddenly two arms wrap around my waist and a familiar scent envelopes me. "Hey there Pretty Boy. You didn't think I'd let you go through this alone, huh?" My arm stopped rubbing the marks and I leaned back into that familiar embrace. "Of course not Der. Thanks." I whisper. A throat clears again and I remember who else is in the room.

"Greg, this is my boyfriend Derek Morgan, we work together as well. Derek this is my Cousin Greg Sanders and his boyfriend Nick Stokes. They work here at the Crime Lab." I smile through the introductions, calmer now that Derek is here. Then Greg mentions my mother and I cringe. "She's...good, although I haven't talk to her face to face since that one case I told you about." Nick was the one who answered though. "Yeah Greggo said his Aunt Diana lived in Vegas but he never takes off to see her." I stare at my shoes as they make scuff marks on the floor. Any minute now Nick will ask 'the question' and I'll be forced to answer. I finally decided to beat him to the punch. "She is a patient at Bennington Sanitarium. She suffers from paranoid schizophrenia." One minute all is silent then everything happens at once. "So she is crazy?" Nick asked. The next thing I know he's on the ground sporting a bloody nose and I'm running to the nearest restroom. I ignore the shouts of "Hey you!" and shove the swinging door open.

A sweep of the room tells me it's empty and I sigh in relief. Reaching for the tap I turn on the water to drown out my sobs. I was so engrossed in my own sorrow I didn't notice the door open until the figure was behind me. "Pretty Boy you can't just run from your problems. I know what he said hurt and it hurt you worse because you know the truth but others have said that before I'm sure. Did you run then?" Derek softly questioned. Ashamed at my reaction in the break room I nod meekly. Seeing my posture slump, Derek pulls me against him while reassuring me that no one is mad at me.

Greg's Point of View

To say I was mad would be an understatement. As I paced and railed at Nick in English infused with Norwegian, I thought of what I could do to make him see exactly what crazy is. Then it occurred to me and I stopped mid-rant. "Nicky we're going on a...field trip of sorts. You are going to see someone who is truly crazy." I said, my voice firm as if telling off a child. As he opened his mouth to say something in protest, I shushed him with a stern look. Without making sure he was following, I strode out the break room and out to the garage.

When we reached the entrance of Bennington Nick, I noticed became uneasy. As we approached the front desk he started fidgeting. When I opened my mouth to ask what floor the disturbed ward was on, he finally snapped. "Fine! I'm sorry, alright? I never meant to insult Spencer or your Aunt Diana." he said in a rush. The nurse on duty looked up. "Diana Reid? Are you Spencer's cousin Greg by any chance?" I nod my head to both questions as she stands and motions for us to follow. I can feel Nick's nervousness and I reach for his hand. "It's going to be fine. Aunt Di will love to meet someone new." I assured him. The day room wasn't that full, maybe because it was a work day or maybe fewer and fewer patients had visitors. My face soften as I took in the hopefully look my Aunt gave us.  
>"Spencer didn't come?" she asked, her voice small and sad. Sighing I went and knelt in front of where she sat. Grasping one of her hands I said, "No he didn't but I brought my boyfriend Nick Stokes to meet you." The smile she gave reminded me so much of her son's and I beamed back. Nick then spoke up. "Hello ma'am I'm Nicholas Stokes but you can call me Nick. Greg here has told me all about you." There goes that thousand watt smile again and the butterflies swarm my stomach. Aunt Diana gives me a knowing grin and I silently thank all the gods she is having a good day. After an hour or so of talking to her Nick and I take our leave.<p>

As soon as we get in the car Nick's happy go lucky attitude fades and he places his head in his hands. "Nicky?" The answer I get is a strangled sob and immediately I turn and look at him. "What is it?", the worry clear in my voice. It took him a couple minutes to answer but his words made tears spring to my eyes. "I realize now how hard Spencer has had it. Now I feel horrible about what I said." he hiccuped although it was muffled by his hands. I couldn't say anything I haven't already said. During the ride back to the lab Nick clutched my hand tightly.  
>Spencer's Point of View<p>

By the time we get back from the restroom, Greg and Nick had left although their supervisor Grissom didn't say anything about the case. Derek mentioned something about Greg yelling at Nick when he left to go find me. The break room was empty as I thought it would be. Tired from all the emotional turmoil, I leaned back in one of the chairs, closing my eyes against the harsh florescent lights. It was about twenty minutes into my nap when Derek shook me. "Huh?" I muttered, trying to refrain from falling back asleep. The sweet scent of coffee roused me as it passed my nose and I knew Greg and Nick were back. "Okay I'm awake." I yawn blinking the last remnants of a dream away.

Practically inhaling the apology coffee they brought, I sat up straighter in my chair. "So where did you guys go?" Derek asked as I took in Nick's puffy red rimmed eyes. Nick's posture spoke volumes. His eyes were downcast and his ramrod straight back was slightly slumped. "We...ah Greg took me to Bennington. I met your mother Spencer. She was very sweet and she wishes you would come see her more often. What I said earlier...that was wrong of me and," here he looked at me briefly, "I would like to say I'm so sorry. I hope this doesn't affect your opinion of me." I allowed a smile to grace my features as I answered him. "No it doesn't and, honestly I'm the one who should apologize. Derek made me see that my reaction was a hasty one. And for that I'm sorry."

The silence stretched until it was like a lead blanket, thick and heavy over us. Finally Greg broke the silence. "So you never did say why you were here in the first place." Now that was an easy thing to answer and Derek and I slipped into profiler mode like it was a second skin. "We're here because apparently you have a killer on your trail Greg. The rest of the team had a case with more bodies which is why they sent Derek with me. If another body or two shows up and you know them then we'll call the team. Until then you are stuck with us." I laugh a bit. Greg cracks a small smile and I knew I had helped him just by making a little joke. On the way here I looked at the case file, if you could call it that. I mean the MO of both victims was different, they didn't know each other, they worked at different places in the city...the only connection between the two was Greg. Normally that would have me thinking he is the Unsub(unknown subject) but because his alibi checks out and he seemed too distraught to be involved, leads me to believe my Cousin is innocent. Some would call that a conflict of interest and I'd be off the case but Hotch knows that I'm one of the only people, besides Nick, who knows Greg best.

**AN: I would like to point out a few things. First, those of you who read slash stories simply to tell those who write them how wrong they are...shame on you! Would you like slash writers bash YOUR stories simply because it's a boy/girl pairing? No so don't do it to them. Now I'll hop off my soap box. Secondly, I would like to thank the following people, for various reasons: Blackberryhunttress, Batfan89, and my brother. Lastly, do me a major favor: REVIEW! Oh and don't worry surf fans! Our hot lil surfer boy Greg will appear soon :). C-ya. - GreeneyedAlice91**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greg's Point of View**

The faces staring back at me from under the glare of the layout room lights were those I called friends. Now they were bodies already buried and glossy crime scene photos. My stomach churned as my gaze flitted between Mike and Teresa, both bloodied and pale in death. Closing my eyes I remembered something of what Spencer said to me earlier. "Just look at the photos like it's a scene in a movie, like you aren't even there." I tried that now but all I saw were snapshots of memories. Teresa smiled in the Cali sun, Mike and I hanging out, wasted in our dorm room. Weakly I blinked my eyes against the suddenly too-bright light and resolved to pick up the vain search later. What I needed was a cup of coffee.

The hallways had never seemed so long before as I trudged down them, twisting and turning. I must have looked like an extra for a zombie film because the looks I received from those I met in the halls were ones of horror. Brushing away the urge to go look at my appearance in the nearest bathroom mirror I shuffled tiredly onward to my destination. The only two people in the break room were Derek and Nick who was talking about, you guessed it, football. Rolling my eyes at them I headed straight for the empty coffee pot. Son the smell of the percolating brew reached my nostrils and I inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma. Grabbing my usual mug I had just sat down to with my lifesaving cup of joe when Spencer sprinted in. His hair was mussed as if he had ran his hands through it frantically and the glint of triumph in his eye spark my fading interest in anything around me.

"So Reid, what did you find?" Derek asked, his tone betraying the obvious pride he felt at his partner's excitement of finding something worthwhile. Spencer nodded once and, with his hands behind his back, began his 'lecture'. "Well I was mapping out the geological profile, focusing on San Francisco and the area the UnSub frequented." Here he took a deep breath and started to pace, clearly eager to share what he found. "The UnSub shared a commonality with one of his victims and the person he's targeting. He grew up in the same neighborhood as they did." My world seemed to stop spinning as I thought of the ramifications that statement held.

Grew up…with me and one of the victims…and since Mike and I met in college it had to be Teresa. My thoughts ground to a halt as it flared before me like a Vegas casino sign: Mark was going to go after my parents or grandparents. I was unaware of anything happening around me as I stood on surprisingly steady legs. Grasping the edge of the table, I blinked and rasped out "He's going after my family." The world seemed to tilt on its axis and I leaned heavily against the table. Vaguely I heard Spencer say something to Derek about calling their team to come here. The next thing I know a familiar scent and a pair of strong arms is wrapping me in their tight embrace. A litany of 'It's going to be okay baby' and 'No one will hurt them' is all I can hear as I drift in the haze of fear.

**AN: Sorry 1. That its so short, im hammering this out like right before my last class and 2. School has just caught up with me so I've had to devote my writing time to schoolwork and classes. This week is especially hellish as I have 3 tests, and one being a mid-term right on my birthday. THAT BEING SAID, Friday is my birthday (I'll be 20! Yay!) so if you could please, please, please send some reviews and maybe well wishes my way over the next few days I'd greatly appreciate it. That's all folks -GreeneyedAlice91**


End file.
